An Audience with the King
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: Prequel-ish to Lucis Filium Alterum Eraqus has just found out one of his apprentices lied about getting permission to leave their world as an apprentice. Therefore, he must seek an audience with the King to smooth things out. After all, a Keybearer is to never cause chaos in a world, and Terra's lack of honesty could spell problems in the future if something isn't done as soon.


"Quit fidgeting, Terra," Eraqus looked over at his apprentices. Strange to think that he'd been a Master with his own students for two whole years already. Terra, who was only fifteen, and Aqua, who was fourteen. Terra, whom he'd recruited from the heart of this grand city they found themselves in once again. A Terra who finally admitted to not getting permission from his parents to leave with Eraqus. Hence, they were back so that this whole thing could be smoothed over.

"You sure we couldn't do this another time?" Terra asked.

"No," Eraqus said. They marched right up to the Citadel Gates. This was by far the most technologically advanced city Eraqus had even set for in, and the Citadel before him was no exception.

"I'd like to request an audience with the King of Lucis," Eraqus said.

"For what purpose?"

"Tell him, there are many things in the lanes between," Eraqus replied.

It was five minutes later whenever a younger man was on the other side of the gates.

"King Regis will see you now," he said.

"What happened to King Mors?" Eraqus asked.

"He passed away." Terra shrugged before they followed the young man through the courtyard. Aqua was in awe of it and of the barrier.

"What sort of magic is that?" she asked.

"It's the New Wall, powered by the King and the Crystal of Lucis."

"It's simply amazing," Aqua said. Eraqus let a small smile steal onto his face. Aqua was already showing a greater proficiency and appreciation for the magical arts than Terra.

* * *

Whenever they stepped into the throne room, Eraqus was reminded of the Great Hall of The Land of Depature, albeit a a different sort of grandeur from the light shining down upon the throne room through the windows. Stilling above them on his dais must have been King Regis.

"Why is it you have come here, Keybearer?" King Regis asked.

"I am Master Eraqus. These are my Apprentices, Aqua Farron of Spira and—."

"Terra. Do you have any idea how worried your family has been!" Regis's voice was thunderous. Clarus stepped forwards from his position, nearly hidden by the throne. His expression was a mix of shock and anger.

"I meant to leave a note," Terra said. Eraqus cuffed him.

"When I took him for my other Apprentice, he had assured me that he had full permission to join me from his parents. He only recently confided in me that this was not actually the case," Eraqus said, "So, with you permission, I'd like to apologize to his family and formally request to train their son."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Clarus asked.

"A half-trained keybearer is not only a danger to himself, but a danger to a whole world. The powers we wield can cause great chaos if not used with care.

"Clarus, it will be up to your brother," Regis said, "Please summon him." Clarus just stared at Eraqus and Terra for a while before he stormed out.

"I really want to be a keybearer, your majesty. Please don't let my parents keep me here," Terra begged. Regis walked down the stairs to the ground level. Eraqus was struck by how….tired the young monarch seemed.

"Your Uncle looked for you for months," Regis said. Terra flinched and looked away.

"Your Majesty? How are you projecting that wall?" Aqua asked.

"It is an application of magic and science," Regis said. Aqua kept looking at him eagerly, "Very well….."

* * *

"And it's an even dispersion rate over the whole city?" Aqua asked.

"Yes through—Lord and Lady Amicitia," Regis stood up and Terra gulped.

"Terra!" He was grabbed into a tight hug by first his mother, and then his father.

"I'm ok, I wasn't kidnapped or anything," Terra said.

"He simply ran off with a stranger to learn magic!" Clarus yelled.

"You did **what**!"

"Caius, calm yourself and let Master Eraqus here explain things," Regis said. Caius looked between his older brother and his King before he nodded.

"I noticed a potential for light within your son and offered him a chance to be my apprentice. He assured me it was alright for him to leave with me, but recently he's confided in me that he had lied about gaining your permission," Eraqus.

"Why wouldn't you have insisted on meeting with us first?" Caius asked.

"I must admit that it never occurred to me. My Master never consulted with my parents, so I hadn't thought to directly consult with you and for that I am sorry. However, to have Terra stay now would be a disaster. The magic we wield can destabilize whole worlds if used incorrectly. Two years of training is not enough time—."

"No."

"Dad! I really want to do this!" Terra said.

"Your future is here," Caius said.

"As what a back shield to Uncle Clarus's future kid? No thanks! I want to do stuff! I want to explore somewhere the Nifs haven't tried to ruin things yet! I want to see new things and being a keybearer, I can do all these things," Terra said.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Ama, you can't be serious!" Caius shouted. Ama shot her husband a look and stared at Terra.

"Is. This. Dangerous," she repeated.

"It can be, I guess. Master?"

"Anything can be dangerous, Lady Ama, but that's where I come in. I protect and teach both of them in my castle on The Land of Departure. They never leave without my guidance and the Castle itself is safe from any direct attack from those dangers that could arise," Eraqus said.

"Is this truly what you want, Terra?" Ama asked.

"More than anything," Terra said.

"You have my blessing. Caius—don't. Please don't. Terra wasn't wrong about his "future" and he's found a path he feels he must walk instead," Ama said.

"Is this one of those things you know?" Caius sighed.

"Yes. Terra, please spend some time with your father before you leave again, that's all I ask," Ama said.

"Of course, Mom!" Terra hugged her tightly.

* * *

"I wasn't sure it was you, Amaterasu, until that moment." Ama saw Eraqus had followed her into the ante-chamber.

"It's just "Ama," now. I gave up that life a long time ago," Ama said.

"You know this can be dangerous. Why did you ask me that?" Eraqus asked.

"To see if I could trust you. If you'd lied I'd have never let Terra go with you this time," Ama said, "You've really grown up, Eraqus."

"Master never would tell us what happened to you," Eraqus said.

"I asked Yen Sid not to tell you," Ama said.

"Why?" Eraqus asked.

"I….just wasn't cut out for it. My visions….they showed horrible things if I stayed the course of becoming a Keyblade Master," Ama said, "So, I settled on the first world that felt…right and it was here."

"Xehanort was never the same after you left."

"Xehanort's path…I can no longer see where he treads. I fear for him," Ama said, "I fear for you too. Even now I fear for Terra but he…would have a far worse fate if he stayed here."

"Does your husband know?"

"No. Caius thinks I'm from some place called "Tenebrae:" an allied nation to Lucis. Terra must never know the truth about me. Promise me, Eraqus, that you'll never tell him," Ama said. Eraqus placed a hand over his heart.

"I promise."

* * *

 **MP** :Terra's an Amicitia! Why: because he's tall, muscly, and brunette. Also, making him Clarus's nephew enabled Eraqus and Regis to meet.

Amaterasu "Ama" Amicitia as an ex-keybearer who can see the future.  
Actually, in a different prequel-ish story to this universe, I'd actually intended Aulea to be a former keybearer who called it a quits but I thought that really didn't work, so I scrapped it, only to resurrect it in this fic with a new character.

Aqua Farron of Spira. I know **that** was a pair of very blatant references but I almost called her something else, but I realized I use that name for Kairi's surname. So, I binned that. I looked for actual surnames in the FFX cast but none existed so I just took the first surname that came to mind.


End file.
